Heilicher Minneapolis Jewish Day School
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlSRu_QBUno 10:30 Grade 5 Body Percussion 2018 25 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1fSphI2bMw 4:01 Grade3BetGoldblattBodyPercussion2018 83 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTED_SfmEpo 7:27 Grade4BetMarronBodyPercussion2018 107 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXlA4WAVHKo 6:27 Grade 4 A Body Percusion 2018 Holzman 118 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QNhm75M1pE 3:55 Grade 3 Alef Body Percussion Winter 2018 76 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqzQbOwVQGA 2:45 Kindergarten February 2018 139 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnO32tiwgVc 3:01 Grade 2 S'vivon 39 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXsn4cJDBkM 1:52 Happy Thanksgiving 2017 128 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsMGeMxlejU 2:36 Grade6B SlobodienNovember2017 56 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hXW24WxYd4 2:40 Grade6A Cook November2017 63 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQEVUtV3X0Y 5:13 Grade2MusicClassNovember2017 55 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJzBCx-V-cY 3:15 Grade3BGoldblattNovember2017 20 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4brypR3JhvQ 3:23 Grade3ASteinbergNovemberMusicClass 59 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xO0BEPA4kY 3:25 Grade1B Danovsky November2017 102 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mxmv3E5Jung 2:39 Grade 1 Alef Vlodaver November 2017 46 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLD3xUFm8jg 5:33 KindergartenMusicNovember2017 64 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXD8XCJX2Js 2:23 Grade4BMarronNovember2017 60 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J9N3ITFfL4 3:22 Grade 4A Holzman November 2017 48 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2vrxK8BICE 3:01 Grade5November2017LaBamba 41 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRQOrPjTnOM 3:09 Heilicher Kindergarten Build a Sukkah 2017 169 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jJthC6itxI 12:26 Music Technology in the Curriculum at Heilicher 2017 66 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ssp4SGw8nkc 15:31 Spring 2017 Band Concert Upper School 91 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1S1hn0yAj4 9:47 Spring 2017 Band Concert Grade 4 45 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDTAvCSR7xg 6:02 Kindergarten Shabbat Dinner 2017 61 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0JXfSlCtnI 8:46 Children Around the World 2017 Part Two 98 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqC-Jk4gSRE 13:10 Children Around the World 2017 Part One 135 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MG8EX_sJGc 2:45 Kindergarten Bet Jelly Bean Song February 2017 545 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ij-1EHo1sw 2:49 Kindergarten Alef Jelly Bean Song 2017 183 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGCGVZEXivg 9:42 Grade 4 Bet Music February 2017 160 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoxzyIcIrtE 7:03 Grade 4 Alef Body Percussion Feb 2017 211 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaHn9gibu90 6:45 Grade 5 Bet Body Percussion 2017 130 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbZClJ9nw7k 9:58 Grade 5 Alef Body Percussion 2017 172 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVl-M6xWqlU 3:29 Grade 3 Alef December 2016 61 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXfNsdS8U8o 1:52 Grade 5 Bet December 2016 50 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4svF_k3irtk 2:10 Grade 6 Bet December 2016 31 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHwwRWcbWoY 4:30 Grade 1 Bet December 2016 57 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rDGf8e41l8 2:42 Grade 4 Alef December 2016 36 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSa4veSz8Kw 2:48 Grade 2 Bet December 2016 58 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvqanEK3MPo 2:59 Grade 4 Bet December 2016 24 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSHNLolcM38 3:36 Grade 3 Bet December 2016 67 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxcTEigmlDc 3:38 Grade 1 Alef December 2016 41 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JstT02DPeR4 1:47 Grade 5 Alef La Bamba December 2016 227 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oATdJ8-8Kko 5:54 Kindergarten Alef December 2016 53 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GObWl8Q8o9w 5:33 Kindergarten Bet December 2016 50 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnoltTtFCv8 3:09 Grade 6 Alef December 2016 33 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HokahR3-biM 2:42 Grade 2 Alef Decemer 2016 39 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0lExJMZvQo 59:57 Heilicher Virtual Town Hall 12/05/2016 32 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHtfxeez5HM 3:46 Grade 3 Bet Body Percussion 2016 146 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXw6p0HdqD4 4:08 Grade 3 Alef Body Percussion 2016 132 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyMlcWPBElI 1:40 K Alef September 2016 381 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcAJg4RrsPc 1:37 K Bet September 2016 123 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKXSuacelcI 4:54 HMJDS Spring Band Concert 2016 - Grade 7 & 8 Ensemble 90 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GV8NuMXdRYc 13:48 HMJDS Spring Band Concert 2016 - Grades 5 & 6 102 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2EgPtMmOeU 10:44 HMJDS Spring Band Concert 2016 - Grade 4 120 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QkUDm7dCGQ 4:39 Kindergarten Shabbat Dinner Movie 2016 79 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9dUKEGYVtw 12:56 Children Around the World - Part 2 - 2016 63 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqlTZ2VhCHQ 13:52 Children Around the World Part 1 - 2016 117 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EuRfZT_jSM 7:18 Choir Spring 2016 58 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5GLr_TlVsg 2:33 Grade 2 Brass Wagon 2016 899 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXNWD5hEGew 4:53 2016 Annual Benefit Video 98 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Un1tLjYeH5U 4:47 HMJDS Promotional Video 292 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU7NbotaEI8 12:12 HMJDS Choir Empty Bowls 2016 181 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVxPC5OaGM4 18:10 7-8 Vocal Ensemble Empty Bowls and ASKS 149 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0U7CVtTKsz0 2:12 Grade 5 Bet February 2016 63 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZ6aQ-nDBu0 1:22 Grade 1 Alef February 2016 47 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_qbIeBtZRA 1:09 Grade 3 Alef February 2016 19 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1-HZRIvvQA 1:19 Grade 3 Bet February 2016 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcV7uAeyQ3M 3:12 Kindergarten HMJDS February 2016 186 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkBMOs8AS2Q 2:15 Grade 5 Alef February 2016 30 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIASwxSdYzs 1:25 Grade 1 Bet February 2016 27 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR64VXYljXU 1:14 Grade 2 Alef February 2016 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oskIQzilbAo 1:27 Grade 6 Alef February 2016 32 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykMu8DZ0fTs 13:59 Saba Eliezar 66 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dhwm4r1Vy0I 2:18 Grade 2 Bet February 2016 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xxrork55fSE 1:26 Grade 6 Bet February 2016 56 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJpbGTwPqdM 10:49 Grade 4 Alef Body Percussion February 2016 152 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oFx_k_I_y8 7:28 Grade 4 Bet Body Percussion February 2016 105 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpRbnxtFl0U 2:23 Choir Sings Patriotic Songs at IDS 2015 170 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cij4wZ0EV0w 5:35 Grade 7-8 Vocal Ensemble at IDS 2015 72 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awzEYbjjQHU 2:33 Grade 6 Duet at IDS - For Good 2015 65 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dSGYfGc8Ek 1:24 Grade 6 at IDS - You Cant' Stop the Beat 2015 53 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Di0AtWyQ4I 1:34 Grade 5 Singers at IDS - The Candy Man 2015 73 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaMEbBQQUEw 2:43 Choir at IDS - Candlelight 2015 61 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcmzVmaB7jo 12:33 HMJDS Choir at IDS 2015 Movie 2 67 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kdQ5H060TE 4:47 HMJDS Choir at IDS 2015 - Movie 1 85 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqUZR0OBZ4c 1:43 Grade 5 Bet November 2015 40 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlXJFaiHfGc 2:06 Grade 1 Alef November 2015 38 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntLoqzFTjd4 2:12 Grade 3 Alef November 2015 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6teOZYB81A 1:31 Grade 5 Alef November 2015 19 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZ3rEVjma-U 2:00 Grade 1 Bet November 2015 28 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJUklNjuUak 2:18 Grade 3 Bet November 2015 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyEqMFWfYaw 4:33 Kindergarten HMJDS November 2015 121 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCTXJruu-BY 1:25 Grade 2 Alef November 2015 27 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxpV2IMpTh8 1:18 Grade 2 Bet November 2015 29 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRKxKtgU8ys 1:29 Grade 6 Alef November 2105 35 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSplksjh3AI 1:32 Grade 6 Bet November 2015 25 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOEjPeAkHjk 2:33 Kindergarten October 2015 312 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IetcHaqd2U8 1:01 Grade 1 Alef October 2015 76 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5EcAhtm9c0 8:26 Grade 5 Bet October 2015 198 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myZv14hk-JM 7:25 Grade 5 Alef Body Percussion 2015 114 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1rHmurMg_k 1:24 Grade 1 Bet October 2015 60 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HksD7CyT5-A 3:33 Grade 3 Alef Body Percussion 2015 81 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-sO5pnHa4U 3:10 Grade 3 Bet Body Percussion Fall 2015 95 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FO2BgFhC9Gc 4:47 HMJDS Video 2015 151 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fibl5SXmqps 1:18:12 2015 Graduation Video 96 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vT6IRYd-Uhw 8:43 Grade 5 6 7 8 Ensemble Concert 2015 75 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3-kI6t4_QQ 12:50 Grade 5 6 Band Concert May 2015 83 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCofHJcoT7k 8:28 Grade 4 Band Students May 2015 67 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NURNt8DuS04 5:47 The School With No Money Final 58 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWs7t3W2VoE 8:00 Zombie Attack 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8PW_CGLFQE 5:56 My Friend Needs Batteries 61 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eUPIoV_9vU 5:47 The School With No Money 50 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJs99FOsce4 1:08:56 High School Information Meeting 74 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1ZaHJwdEDE 40:24 2015 Annual Meeting 32 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cdDjus4QJw 4:58 K Shabbat Dinner 2015 126 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clB_N7sXlJ4 15:45 Saba Eliezar 2015 51 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQGaTJcUlqI 2:31 Grade 2 March 2015 40 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI2hP9Xvfc0 3:18 Kindergarten March 2015 164 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELsWTDHJ1pA 2:31 Grade 1 March 2015 75 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML_OeuCB7Yk 2:26 Grade 3 March 2015 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzMQQlEJe5U 4:51 Grade 4 March 2015 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uClnCmhtNR4 3:12 Grade 6 March 2015 23 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLRVTDak7AM 3:58 Grade 5 March 2015 54 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-eXkZDEy50 6:52 2015 Annual Benefit Video 675 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6d-4T77NpM 10:20 Sixth Grade Ethics Video 2015 248 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BL88qOFAME 3:25 Goldilocks & The Three Bears 62 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RHNucPrylg 6:45 Cinderella 65 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJzCcV0cE2Q 6:22 Grade 3 Dreidel The True Story-December 2014 107 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLWZQoQw5Bw 2:42 Kindergarten December 2014 180 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3JrIiwZLT4 11:59 Grade 5 December 2014-Body Percussion Performances 210 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIVqkV20O2k 3:24 Grade 2 December 2014-Sings Hanukkah Songs 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sct8AJfD0jI 2:11 Grade 1 December 2014-Sings Two Hanukkah Songs 169 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08oHfBO6JjQ 12:29 Grade 4 Body Percussion December 2014 127 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZUxUCiIon4 6:15 Grade 3 Body Percussion 2014 239 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57BQH6gdXh4 0:50 War 47 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o40RxawAEac 4:42 The Witten Awards 86 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCdxptMhPOg 4:07 Perfect Life That Got Jinxed 70 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyxQLlIBqsk 0:45 Hebrew Creative Writing Grade 5 96 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2pIb_o3YPk 1:45 The Palm Reader 74 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_V7mEvHXJl0 6:12 All Because of Mr. Washington 91 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb2jsSIuh4I 3:26 Lego wipeout 47 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sO4FxiJJOvw 29:52 Town Hall - Question and Answer Session 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQ0IPZMA_iM 4:17 The Rise and Fall of Don the Ape 77 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5I9KocszO_E 2:46 Racing stop motion 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzM514n3J8o 3:31 Town Hall - Yoni Binus Conclusion 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK-_plp91rQ 9:46 Town Hall - Robert Portnoe Presentation 20 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74PxmdJ8tpw 14:19 Town Hall - Helen Siegel Presentation 27 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cx1EwqHcsSQ 7:02 Town Hall - Jamie Diamond Presentation 116 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwLHDCGlGuY 12:31 Town Hall - Batsheva Berman Presentation 19 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7gZ57ioiRU 16:07 Town Hall - Shelley Fogelson Presentation 35 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-l3PXmQQ4zg 5:30 Town Hall Introduction From Yoni Binus 81 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOL_jl6dYpk 6:13 Grade 7 8 NOTION November 2014 57 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvNaYbycLCo 1:28 HMJDS Grade 2 Honors our Veterans 185 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ta5AgHl8N9Y 7:57 Admissions Video 2014 2015 121 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPcnP4QtvEU 3:24 Grade 7 8 NOTION 2 October 2014 83 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFjgj5IhQHI 0:36 Shanah Tovah from HMJDS! 241 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7a6GqXWS-Yk 1:51:33 2014 8th Grade Graduation Video 168 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xn7_jpEuF0E 38:40 Ms. Brooks' Bat Mitzvah 92 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9b2OyOcNf-I 53:09 Tribute to Dr. Levi 95 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6eBduFMVhE 10:41 Memories from 1st and 2nd Grade 123 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVCOvg6JozU 20:35 HMJDS Spring Band Concert 2014 276 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGELbjOX5ss 5:41 Grade 4 at the Movies 2014 128 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YkuDwMgbBM 12:05 Ray Tribute 89 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPOn7hJ0HE4 2:43 The Person Who Don't Know Nothing 188 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otR5TB4AJo8 0:42 The Levitator 295 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W3KbkCDHO8 1:26 Rob's D'var Torah for Ray 33 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2h6Ul5wUqtY 11:10 HMJDS Annual Meeting Slideshow 53 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vnon2FtOoSI 1:40 Gym Class Stereotypes 437 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37bnq2DTKf4 28:53 HMJDS CATW 2014 Kindergarten 449 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFeffviHdbc 0:31 Screaming Walrus 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xsl7Idz8LF4 4:12 K Family Shabbat Dinner 2014 115 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mxz1M6AAYaU 0:31 First grade clay kiddush cups 83 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owCV6pdl9qE 18:44 Third Grade Performance 52 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTkTLKMiwWA 13:21 MAIS Math Tech Affinity Day 2012 16 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fylh0tjY6Yo 18:18 Choir Empty Bowls 2014 108 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0evCmQFHEA 7:40 Grade 2 Curriculum Night 2014 60 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sez6ZGTQzCI 2:27 Grade 2 Old Brass Wagon 2014 HMJDS 21K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6BwSBp6K4Q 2:09 HMJDS Kindergarten Activity Boxes for Childrens Hospital 2014 124 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxRnIXh9g1g 2:53 Grade 3 Music Passover Songs 2014 779 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxfdEo9pFM0 8:19 Kindergarten Sholom Home 2014 Part One 169 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzpwa016xP8 12:53 Kindergarten Sholom Home 2014 Part Two-HMJDS 314 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6bdblCLeDc 4:31 The Circulatory System Song 125 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vClZr1ZfuNc 3:42 Gotta Go (Excretory System Song) 3.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IixVNkLJ8o 2:52 The Nervous System song! 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdSxPf5SDY4 3:50 Digestive system 64 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0IyuMMjqU4 45:17 2014 Purim Spiel 330 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpKt2r9-pB8 1:17 Grade 5 HMJDS February 2014 Orff 142 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLJHMqcWms0 1:47 Grade 3 HMJDS February 2014 Orff 190 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk6u6tRrc_8 8:44 history day 2014 51 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGmo4wc6_lI 2:43 NOTION Grade 6 Lesson 3 2014 373 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7UTh5gjwMI 4:21 Kindergarten February 2014 HMJDS Orff Instruments 40K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bk2KGWcp50M 3:21 Grade 5 Body Percussion 2014 HMJDS 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJp2oLiY8DU 12:04 Saba Eliezar V'hagezer 72 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlO1suEwBKU 3:25 Grade 3 Body Percussion Jan 2014 HMJDS 590 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joslNbxLJzA 2:53 Grade 2 Choir Practice Jan 2014 HMJDS 201 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NHU5NcHpwE 6:40 Grade 4 Body Percussion HMJDS January 2014 570 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ittcFVWT4gI 3:35 Grade 1 December 2013 HMJDS 237 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZEblldVJNI 47:06 Lower School Hanukkah Program 231 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8YJLKUZFWo 4:23 Education Across Generations 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dM6xl5MyGao 4:36 The Million Dollar Dilemma 43 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlfhaweofeA 4:37 Comedy Wars 78 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUnsd5oKSA0 4:29 The Audition 41 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU0tMcC0TTY 1:42 The Fate of the Lottery 50 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sx2iUU5s5-4 3:53 7th vs 8th grade 144 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UM8J_1NYzU 6:42 Alumni Reflections on HMJDS November 2013 149 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kv54nXGVgpo 1:01 What Our Eighth Graders Have Learned In Judaic Studies 61 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XosLOfCP1xI 3:11 Grade 6 October 2013 Orff HMJDS 220 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z1uEyR_JYQ 1:42 Grade 5 October 2013 HMJDS 120 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aunoLQ9TPww 2:39 Grade 3 October 2013 HMJDS 136 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F11uNA7n9s 3:57 Grade 2 Octboer 2013 182 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGWjTUZlZHI 4:14 Kindergarten October 2013 HMJDS 9.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9itNToziMZc 5:56 NOTION IPAD Lessons Grade 6 October 2013 990 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ub88Kr0k6hw 4:36 Heads Up! - Date for October 2013 Kesher 119 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfbAFr5jLsE 4:28 Grade 1 September 2013 HMJDS 300 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=az0Fih_s7XE 9:43 HMJDS Kindergarten Westwood Nature Center 2013 210 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofK2qtDOOQ4 1:43:31 Graduation Video 181 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qh5_f5DExvU 4:58 NOTION Harmony Lesson-Grade 6 May 2013 561 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jI7FDcRWWtE 14:01 HMJDS Grade 5 8 Spring Band 2013 84 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ_W4xm7McI 8:06 HMJDS Grade 4 Spring Band Concert 2013 73 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no0cJycrCG4 26:54 Children Around The World 2013 6.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufZqqCUJb5M 5:39 Kindergarten Shabbat Video 80 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN-X_9B4AbA 7:42 Keyboarding & Your Future! 9.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDELtsKYyBE 2:55 Volleyball 7-8 128 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uIzUaxq8go 2:46 Volleyball 5-6 126 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlfaPIsyYvw 2:29 HMJDS Enduring Values, Extraordinary Education 308 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3BB829Saxw 18:57 Yom Ha'Zikaron 2013-Community Observance 64 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilO5NXx5GGI 2:53 Ms. Coates/Mr. Brown's 3rd Grade Math Class 107 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzviyl7smBg 2:57 Grade 3 Hitsville April 2013 167 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGBsk7I0AGc 1:34 Grade 2 Music April 2013 115 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqsZVtRYQd8 3:14 Mr. Brown/Mrs. Baskin's 4 Grade Math Class 138 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BPy_W17ca8 0:35 Connecticut Yankee Opens TOMORROW! 121 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szf0-5ZGLZk 15:00 Grade 5 PowerPoint 2013 315 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKfWdAINth0 3:02 Kindergartners Visit Sholom Home during VOICE week 127 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dHJwJffJzA 3:40 NOTION App on iPad Grade 6 February 2013 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apPM8T7kZtY 1:06:04 Purim Spiel 202 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7FsxDA7M28 9:51 Purim Plays Kitah Dalet 169 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=be5OFfepxZc 36:12 Third Grade Family Poetry Party 146 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbtH9RChmlo 2:29 Eighth Grade Video About HMJDS 65 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCUcF0cZAqM 5:15 2013 Annual Benefit 63 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bctURwQyuVY 0:29 Connecticut Yankee Comercial 4 83 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMYZx8y454U 0:32 Connecticut Yankee Ad 3 83 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2jjfChiGTk 1:27 Mrs. Baskin/Mr. Brown's Math Class 72 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZECK9guf3I 8:40 Ms. Yussen's Class' Ethics Project 81 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crX-Pxdqklw 7:22 Ms. Slobodien's Class' Ethics Project 70 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxro-iVNPmM 0:55 First graders learning a new Hebrew letter 127 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSrZWuWOVls 2:31 Ms. Coats/Mr. Brown Math Class 42 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv40bJOcLW4 0:34 Connecticut Yankee Commercial 2 128 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykyG0BohpjE 1:40 ABC Astronomy Books With K 200 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGpvNF8nfCA 0:33 A Connecticut Yankee Commercial 1 137 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ob19ycF4ndw 1:25 Ms. Krzykwa's/Mr. Brown's Chess Class 42 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Jw73ebdBwM 1:27 Ms. Rusakov's/Mr. Brown's Chess Class 78 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NExvm0Kq_c 9:17 HMJDS Choir IDS December 2012.m4v 127 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtuzBxelewg 1:44 Mrs. Baskin/Mr. Brown's Math Class 78 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9grO19sRqs 1:36 Seventh grade Hebrew - Salad song 299 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KFCQEsHZDs 1:45 Kindgertners Or v' Choshekh Video 88 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXm_weSx8lA 0:07 Second Grade Language Arts 84 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS6rc3n7sSY 1:16 Special Girls 226 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylcY-ePIKlc 1:40 Never Getting Back Together With You (Hebrew) 152 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swkn_5vEIXU 1:36 no one likes you (Hebrew song) By Ethan and Henry 163 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHrHJrakYQ8 2:25 I love my mom 170 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZga2U8AO6g 1:38 Jonathan, Zach, and Anthony's Hebrew Song! 99 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiwRsbkqMxU 1:20 Hallel 223 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CW6_N7cOdRo 9:55 The Toby Levitt Show 25 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx11sWVVDOk 1:28 New Project 3 27 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAfjD4iMaX4 1:47 The Hot Dog Thief 72 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oi5B2Tb3vys 1:52 Kindergarten singing V'shamru 152 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qINyAItSnDo 2:37 The Patient 48 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dC7XbtjC-l8 5:23 Nuclear Idiot 52 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaxmJNxbVkQ 5:24 Grade 1 Alef - Butterfly Slideshow 53 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTdaKEmrLFY 5:27 Grade 2 Alef - Voting 47 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wpQ55TCwJo 3:48 Grade 2 Bet - Voting 110 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYyLxrPdiAg 2:53 Hamorah Hani's 2nd Grade Hebrew Class Sings! 109 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFevoBHhCZo 2:05 5th Grade Hebrew skit-Group 1 85 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sR_Zdgv7hU 2:06 5th Grade Hebrew skit - Group 2 66 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97ydg9YEbA8 2:09 5th Grade Hebrew skit - Group 3 60 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SHarbDPZlY 4:02 HMJDS Choir Timberwolves Game 2012 342 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTJATYB7alQ 4:54 NOTION iPad Lesson 2 Grade 6 Alef October 2012 562 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmqULH4nhH8 1:46 A Rosh Hashanah Wish 285 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnoDoyiNK9k 5:07 Grade 6 Bet iPad Notion Lesson 1 8.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz6cAVmO5Ak 2:36 Kindergarten Bet Syncpoated Clock September 2012 553 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uM_FUK_prsc 2:38 Kindergarten Aleph Syncopated Clock September 2012 4.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdSgxfNz1I0 3:38 HMJDS Dining Program 217 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwZhlJaMM8Q 3:13 Hebrew at HMJDS 200 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_lAQuAdHgI 2:46 HMJDS Facilities 200 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeXgprHrRYE 3:17 Why Should Parents Choose HMJDS? 218 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De4o1Vl2bbg 3:37 Music at HMJDS 180 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W74KBwMmk9w 14:32 HMJDS 5-6-7-8 Spring Band Concert 2012.m4v 164 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9KLsJsdHIU 7:44 HMJDS Grade 4 Spring Band Concert 2012.m4v 122 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RR1cRL7uwfU 3:06 Thank You Donors 382 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4kwt6hsvg4 6:16 HMJDS Kindergarten Shabbat Program Video 243 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlNfhgMPrHI 3:43 Fun with Linking Verbs 190 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSeurhvaqzc 4:10 Prepositional Phrases 66 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xqNKPga2y8 1:55 Wheel of Grammar 52 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHlm_ei_l6M 2:02 MC Grammar 128 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy4QwPKUUQQ 9:59 VOICE 2012 90 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWh2Lw66urQ 9:56 Grade 5 PowerPoint Presentations 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouTVMgLClb0 3:53 HMJDS Band at MacPhail Center for Music March 2012.m4v 63 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgDEWwwKR7g 9:44 HMJDS Choir at Booth Manor 257 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_s0kIz4aVk 6:16 Purim Megillat Esther.wmv 72 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee5UH-l5Ego 3:05 Purim Spiel Rap.wmv 232 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRR8Qe61YhU 3:54 Purim Spiel.wmv 154 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rSpFXKOyQ4 10:05 2012 HMJDS Annual Benefit Video 345 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atKH0evaqhY 6:27 Midrash Plays 143 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWuO8T44Dbk 1:17 PSA - Stereotypes 179 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHdr33RqXFg 4:02 Judaic Studies Curriculum Video.wmv 225 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TAJ5U68-hE 4:14 Third Grade - Would Martin Luther King Like Our School.wmv 327 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzYNLGmGsQs 3:30 Sixth Grade - Equity in Ethics.wmv 81 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysyRmtpOyR0 1:56 Second Grade - The Biggest Problem Is In Other People's Minds POEM.wmv 148 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsDY_f7JbJQ 4:05 Pastor Kelly Chatman.wmv 124 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOCZvisGHFA 1:14 Kindergarten - MLK Tribute Song.wmv 271 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfdU6q5kxTY 2:57 HMJDS Choir - They Had A Dream.wmv 145 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joJSrAhLjNA 3:04 HMJDS Choir - Down By The Riverside.wmv 193 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PehwZOefh2M 1:16 Fourth Grade - Honoring Dr. King Through Poetry.wmv 39 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVLgSZ1qoOc 1:53 First Grade - Box of Crayons Poem.wmv 937 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIZmAS5hge0 4:54 Fifth Grade - I Have A Dream Student Speech.wmv 210 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htjjlvuVzgc 4:14 Communication Through The Arts 66 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NudZEbRYTzk 2:54 Grades 7-8 Movie Making Elective: The Haunted 100 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYKxMo-Fmjw 0:33 Grades 5-6 Stop Motion Animation Elective: The Epic Battle of Scissor and Marker 68 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiYRlX4SgFw 0:33 Grades 5-6 Stop Motion Animation Elective: Animals Attack 53 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqF4n5O6RC0 1:44 Grade 7-8 Movie Making Elective: The Amazing Adventures of Hippo and Clementine 94 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUZVVX4yimA 3:55 Grades 7-8 Movie Making Elective: 162 Minutes 59 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfqIZSc9mMc 1:13 Grades 5-6 Stop Motion Animation Elective: The Magic Post it Notes 156 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7seHCbwnHc 1:55 Grades 7-8 Movie Making Elective: Mario The Movie 90 views6 years ago Category:Heilicher Minneapolis Jewish Day School Category:YouTube